


Smell of his hair (and the taste of his lips)

by NevadaBabe



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Rights, Listen I'm gay and I need these two to be happy, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is His Own Warning, They're both dumb honestly, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevadaBabe/pseuds/NevadaBabe
Summary: (title from: Trees by McCafferty)After they defeat It everyone goes home. Ben and Bev go home together, Mike finally leaves Derry, Stan goes home to Patty, Bill goes home to work on his new book, Richie goes back on tour. And Eddie goes home to Myra. Everything is back to normal. Right?Or so it seems. Richie was more than prepared to forget his friends again and more importantly forget how much he loves his best friend. But those memories never leave even after everyone goes home. Richie tries to focus on his sets, on his tours but he can't get Eddie out of his mind. When he hears of Eddie's divorce from Beverly only fuels his thoughts of Eddie. After ignoring Eddie for a few days what else is Richie supposed to do when he finally talks to Eddie about it?





	Smell of his hair (and the taste of his lips)

They had done it. Even as they all washed off at the quarry it had been a dumbfounded thought in Richie’s head. Everyone was more than relieved to finally be _done_ with all the clown bullshit and Richie was just relieved to have actually snapped out of the daze with enough time to shove Eddie out of the way and roll himself out of the way as that claw came down. Even now it was hard to believe that they were lucky enough to do that. Richie had seen it in the deadlights, seen Eddie impaled, watched the light leave his eyes, saw his miserable life without him.

Of course, after the quarry everyone went back to the inn to actually shower and rest. Most of them had flights home the next day and Richie was no different. Of course, it was weird to be going back on tour, not even going back to his empty apartment in Chicago for fucks sake. As they all started to leave, they made sure they had their numbers saved and all that. Richie had made the joke that he would but their names all on a list in case any of them wanted to come see one of his shows. It had been brushed off by all of his friends but in all reality he had texted his agent when he got to the airport later with a list of his friends names and told him that if any of them ever mentioned his name to let them in whether they had a ticket or not. Did he honestly expect any of them to ever come to a show? No. But he wanted to be prepared in case.

It was clear none of them really wanted to leave each other but none of them wanted to stay around Derry either. Which they couldn’t blame each other. Richie was the second to last that left, touching up a carving he hadn’t seen in 27 years at least. Of course, Mike was the real last one to leave, on his way down to Florida finally. An odd sense of peace the losers club had been missing was finally restored to them all and it was nice.

Richie was more than expecting to forget again but even when he got to his show out in California all the memories were as clear as ever. Memories from his childhood, from a few days ago. It wouldn’t have been such a bad thing if it wasn’t for the fact that he felt like he was drowning in his own chest. After 27 years he hadn’t expected to feel the way he had when he saw Eddie at their meet up dinner. Then the memories came back and his love for Eddie was just as strong as it had been when he was a kid. Just like then he didn’t know what to do with it, so once again he pushed it as deep down as he could. As if he was trying to digest it or something along those lines.

* * *

That was all two months ago at this point. Richie was finally done with his official tour, but he had picked up a few extra shows to make it up to his agent for just running back to his hometown with no real reason even slightly thrown his way. Plus, more shows anyways meant a longer break for him. Richie glanced around his apartment, suitcase in hand when his cellphone started ringing. At first, he was sure it was his agent calling to yell at him about something, but he was surprised to see Beverly’s name on the screen.

“Hey what’s up? Everything alright?” He cradled his phone between his ear and shoulder as he walked around his apartment.

“I’m surprised you haven’t been freaking out about it. I would think you would be happy for him if anything.” Beverly’s familiar voice came from the other side of the phone, Richie could hear their dog in the background and the sound of someone else moving around.

“Well I have no idea what you’re talking about Marsh. Just because I got stuck in those fucky lights like you doesn’t mean I’m a mind reader.” Richie honestly had no idea what she was on about.

There was a pause from the other end of the line and if it weren’t for the dog noises in the background Richie would have assumed the call dropped or something. Then she finally spoke up again. “He really didn’t tell you ? Rich, Eddie got a divorce. He filed when he got home and yesterday it got finalized.”

“I thought you guys were best friends ? He told me and I know he told Bill and Stan at least too.” Her voice was soft and kind like it often became when dealing with anything that may upset someone.

Richie was honestly dumb founded. It wasn’t like him and Eddie had drifted apart, hell they texted about every day and called a few times a week. Normally they just bickered with each other like they did when they were kids, but Richie didn’t think they weren’t close. So of course, it hurt to learn that half their friend group knew about this already. It wasn’t like Eddie didn’t have countless times to bring it up. 

“Bevs are you sure? Like this is Eds we’re talking about, right? He had the spine of a ladybug and I guarantee you that Myra has him under her thumb just like his mom did.” Richie scoffed, speaking up as he realized he hadn’t said anything yet.

“Richie..” She was going to say something else when Ben’s voice could be heard calling for her. “Richie, I gotta go. Don’t be too mad, I’m sure Eddie had his reasoning.”

With that she hung up and Richie stared at the phone in his hands. He stuffed it in his pocket and grabbed his charger he had almost forgotten before he grabbed his suitcase. One thing that hadn’t changed since he was a kid was the fact that he didn’t handle tension or conflict well. One of the reasons he was always spouting out jokes. If he could keep the mood light then he was fine. But finding out that Eddie got a divorce without even sending him a text about it hurt and he knew that it would be an issue as soon as he brought it up.

* * *

The whole divorce thing was forgotten for all of eight hours. Which was long enough for Richie to luckily catch his flight and get to his hotel room. It was long enough for Richie to also ignore four texts from Eddie and a few ignored texts from Beverly. Richie was going to be in New York for about half a week according to his agent and originally, he was going to call up Eddie and try and hang out with him now, but he didn’t feel like it anymore.

He knew he was taking this all a lot harder than he should, but it was still something big going on in Eddie’s life and he had been left out. Which his own bitterness only lead to him ignoring calls and texts from all the other losers for his first few days in New York. Needing time and space to think. Well he did bug Stan about it for a bit before he had to go because dinner was ready. After that Richie kept to himself until Eddie called him more than once, obviously trying to reach him. Instead of answering the phone he simply texted him: ‘_Heard about your divorce, kinda shitty you wouldn’t tell your best fucking friend but whatever I guess._’ And went back to ignoring Eddie.

* * *

Richie finally caved and decided to text Eddie back. Of course, it wasn’t fair to just completely ignore him, he didn’t want to actually cut Eddie out or anything. And Beverly had talked some sense into him which only lead Richie to believe that Eddie definitely talked to Beverly about this. Richie sent a quick simple text saying: ‘_Come by after my show. I’ll be in my hotel room afterwards. Room 237. See you then Eds._’ After that he cut off his phone and handed it to his agent, going over a few mundane things before one of the stage crew came and told him he was on in 2 minutes. Richie tried his best to calm his nerves and get his mind off the up coming conversation he was going to be having with Eddie, if he showed up later that was.

Once he was back on stage, he fell back into everything easily, soaking in the laughter and applause and everything else that came with a joke being successfully received. Not that Richie wasn’t still terrified but after a while the interaction came easier and easier. By the end of the show though his throat was sore, and he was sweatier than he liked to admit honestly, it wasn’t easy to do stuff like this at forty even though there didn’t seem to be a lot to it. Just like before his set he talked to his agent for a moment, talked to a few fans out in the lobby before catching a taxi back to his hotel. At this point he turned his phone back on, normally because he honestly liked to see what people were saying about his show, call it egotistical or a glutton for punishment, both worked.

After a few moments Richie finally checked to see what Eddie said: ‘_That works. I’ll be there._’ Followed almost instantly by: ‘_Don’t call me that._’ Which Richie couldn’t help but chuckle at the second text and he pocketed his phone as the cab came to a stop in front of his hotel. He paid the fare and made sure he had everything before he got out and made his way inside and up to the second floor. As soon as he left the stairwell, he could basically _feel_ Eddie pacing in front of his door. Richie stopped himself from making a joke as he walked up to him finally. Not saying anything at first but simply opening his room with his key card and holding the door open for Eddie to follow him. 

“Rich, you’re making a whole big deal out of this. Plus, we haven’t been friends for twenty-seven years. I don’t have to tell you every little thing.” Eddie shut the door behind them, and he looked around obviously judging the mess that was Richie’s hotel room.

“So, you just tell Bevs and the others? Which you also haven’t been fucking friends with for twenty-seven years also Eds.” Richie countered not quite meeting Eddie’s eyes as he did so

“Why does this even matter Richie? I wanted to do at least _one_ thing that made me happy and you react by ignoring me for three days and then basically demanding that I meet you at your hotel room, it’s late as fuck by the way.” Eddie had moved closer to him, basically yelling up at him without the volume behind it.

Even though Richie could tell that Eddie was pissed at him right now. He was glad to see him again, the scar tissue was still new and looked raw. It felt longer than two months and even then he never thought the next time he would see Eddie again would be when Eddie was pissed and basically yelling at him. Which also part of Richie had to keep from laughing in Eddie’s face as he looked down at him, their height difference just made Eddie yelling at him a little funny to him.

“Because! You’re one of my best fucking friends Eddie! I’m allowed to want to know what goes on in your life. We didn’t choose to not be friends for almost three god damn decades! You know, I see all of the losers again and I felt like I was home for one.” Richie paused to catch his breath while his mouth still ran faster than his brain, “And then I see _you_ and I feel like I’m thirteen again because holy fuck Eddie Spaghetti you never even understood that I’m in fucking love with you!”

Richie’s face paled when he realized what he had just let slip. His eyes were locked with Eddie’s but Richie was more than prepared to take off running out of his hotel room. Richie didn’t even know where he would go since he was in New York City and they were talking in _his_ hotel room. Eddie seemed to be processing what Richie had just said and for a second, his face flicking from confusion to hurt and back to anger.

“Your jokes aren’t fucking funny you asshole. Beverly’s idea or some shit? Because this is a pretty shitty prank.” Eddie held his gaze, as if trying to search for anything that would give away what the truth was

“I’m not fucking joking Eds! I may act like one but I’m not that much of an asshole for fucks sake.” Richie found himself taking a step closer to Eddie, his own anger building and he didn’t appreciate Eddie thinking he could joke about something like that. “I’m fucking gay Eds! And I fucking love you.”

Not how he wanted to do any of this but since it was already out there, well that was that. Richie had started to speak up again when he felt Eddie’s hands grab his shirt and before he could even process what was going on, Eddie’s lips were on his. For two seconds Richie forgot how to exist and once his brain restarted, he was kissing him back, his hands going to rest on the shorter male’s hips. Even as he kissed him back he still couldn’t quite believe that he was. Finally, Richie found Eddie pulling away enough to break the kiss, resting his forehead against Richie’s.

“I love you too, Trashmouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I've ever written since middle school (so like uh,,, 6 years?) please feel free to leave any feedback! I welcome any comments! -Sqoosh


End file.
